A paper feeding means for sequentially feeding sheets of cutform paper accommodated in a feed tray to a record/write portion or the like takes the following mechanism. Typically, the laminated cutform paper is pushed against a feed roller from the rear face. The uppermost cutform paper is fed out towards the paper feeding roller by a frictional force with the feed roller. Thereafter, the feed roller is brought into a loose rotating state, and a main paper feeding process is entrusted to the paper feeding roller.
In this type of feeding mechanism, however, if a pressure of contact between the uppermost cutform paper and the feed roller differs in respective parts in an axial direction, the cutform paper can not be fed out in a proper direction. Besides, the paper feeding roller which has taken over this operation pulls in the cutform paper in an as-inclined state. As a result, this causes not only inconveniences wherein an inclined original image is copied on the paper surface, and recording/writing processes are effected obliquely but also a problem of producing a paper jam and skew.
To cope with such problems, Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-6677 proposed an apparatus arranged as follows. At the onset of feeding the paper, the paper feeding roller makes reverse rotations, at which portion the cutform paper is restrained from being pulled in. The cutform paper is adjusted in the proper direction. At a stage of producing some sagging of the cutform paper, the feed roller is stopped. Simultaneously, the paper feeding roller is changed over to forward rotations. The cutform paper is thus properly pulled in the record/write portion.
This type of apparatus, however, presents the following problems. The paper feeding roller changed over to the forward rotations pulls in the cutform paper. During this process, fluctuations in intensive load based on a frictional contact between the feed roller and the cutform paper instantaneously when sagging disappears act on the cutform paper and the feed roller as well. In consequence, a pull-in deviation is caused, or the cutform paper is to be ruptured.